Sunbeam - Bis(s) zum nächsten Tag
by Think.of.Love.as.a.Card.Game
Summary: Die Cullens sind jetzt also zu alt um in Forks zu bleiben. Doch wo sollen sie hin? Edward und Carlisle hätten da einen Ort. Aber lassen Claire und ihr Rudel es zu, dass dort eine große Vampirfamilie mit noch einem Rudel aus vier Wölfen in ihr Zuhause zieht? Doch alles ändert sich, als Claire und Jacob sich näher kommen...


**Hallo zusammen... **  
Ich habe lange, lange überlegt ob ich diese Geschichte online stellen soll, oder nicht.  
Ich persönlich mag sie sehr gerne und ich finde - ohne dass ich eingebildet klingen möchte - es lohnt sich sie zu lesen. Auch wenn es in den ersten Kapiteln nicht so scheint, es ist tatsächlich eine Fanfiction. Sie wird erst später dazu. Anfangs wollte ich keine Fanfiction draus machen. Aber wenn ich schon SM Wölfe genommen habe, kann ich ja auch ihre Figuren benutzen... Naja. Für mich ist es jetzt einfach eine Weiterführung der Twilight Saga :-)

Der Nachteil ist, dass ich in der letzten Zeit nicht so zum Schreiben komme, da ich echt viel für die Schule und Privates zu tun habe... Trotzdem würde ich gerne Rückmeldungen haben... Da diese Geschichte mir sehr am Herzen liegt und ich trotzdem daran schreibe. Wenn auch nicht so oft, wie ich eigentlich möchte, aber... Ich schreibe an ihr und möchte sie so gut wie möglich machen :-)

Also bitte stellt euch darauf ein, dass ich nicht allzu regelmäßig updaten werde, aber wenn dann, dann wird das Kapitel mehr als 2000 Wörter haben. Ohne die Anmerkungen. Momentan habe ich zwei Kapitel fertig.

Okay, ich rede schon wieder zu viel... Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
**Liebe Grüße, Card Game**

**PS. Ein Hinweis noch! Diese Claire ist nicht die Claire aus Forks!**

* * *

**01 Kapitel** – Legenden und ihre Wahrheiten

„Och man, Mom! Bitte!" Ich bittete und quengelte, was für dieses Alter ziemlich ungewöhnlich war. Ich war 16 beziehungsweise sah ich so aus, und dass ich immer so alt bleiben würde, war mir da noch unklar.  
„Nein, Claire! Du wirst es früher oder später erfahren…" sagte meine Mom und seufzte. „EBEN!", schimpfte ich, „dann kannst du es auch jetzt sagen! Ich weiß doch, dass ich nicht normal bin! Ich habe in den letzten drei Monaten nicht mehr meine Periode bekommen und irgendwie verändere ich mich nicht mehr! Ich will verdammt nochmal wissen, was mit mir los ist! Du hast mir nicht gesagt, warum ich nur sieben Jahre gebraucht habe, um 16 zu werden. Das war der Grund, den du mir erzählt hast, als ich dich gefragt habe, warum ich nicht zur Schule gehen kann, wie meine alten Freunde, die ich jetzt auch schon total lange nicht mehr gesehen habe, bestimmt schon 4 Jahre nicht mehr. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, warum ich nicht so braun wie du oder warum ich den Geschmack und den Geruch von Blut so mag!"

„Es reicht, Claire!" schrie meine Mutter mich an. Dann etwas ruhiger: „Du zitterst ja total, geh in dein Zimmer, es ist schon spät!" Damit schnitt sie mir das Wort ab. Als sie mich an den Armen fasste, um mich zu beruhigen, zuckte sie zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ich fragte mich was passiert war und sah meine Mom verständnislos an.  
Dann realisierte ich, was los war. Die Hand von ihr war eiskalt gewesen, oder ich viel zu warm… Mom fand ihre Stimme wieder und meinte: „Geh jetzt hoch in dein Zimmer… du wirst es so ziemlich bald erfahren… alles über dich!"Ich knurrte regelrecht und ging wütend in mein Zimmer. Warum erst bald verdammt!? Dann konnte ich es doch genauso gut schon jetzt erfahren, oder?! Ich war echt stinksauer, was wirklich selten war. Ich war nämlich eigentlich ein sehr ruhiger Mensch… oder bin es immer noch.  
Ich knallte die Tür hinter mir zu, was ein Ohren betäubendes Geräusch ergab. Ich hielt mir meine Ohren zu. Ich hatte anscheinend mehr Kraft, als ich dachte, dass ich hätte und sie das erste Mal angewendet… Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und dachte über mein unaufgeklärtes Leben nach. Wie viele Geheimnisse es über mich gab, die ich selber gar nicht kannte. So langsam kochte ich vor Wut und ich merkte wie mir ein heißer Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken lief. Ich zitterte leicht. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde das Zittern zu einem Beben und ich wollte nur noch weg, weit weg von mir, von meinen Geheimnissen, von meiner Mutter. Ich ging wie gesteuert zum Fenster und schob es hoch. Dann hockte ich mich auf das Fensterbrett und sprang runter. Ich stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus und wartete auf den Aufprall und den Schmerz. Dieser kam aber nicht und ich traute mich die Augen auf zu machen. Dann bemerkte ich, dass ich schon lange auf dem Boden stand, auf beiden Beinen…  
„CLAIRE?! Claire, Oh mein Gott, bist du gerade aus dem Fenster gesprungen?!" hörte ich die schrille und voller Angst klingende Stimme meiner Mom. Ich ignorierte sie. Ich lief in den Wald und mir lief der nächte Schauer über den Rücken. Ich spürte ein Reißen im Rücken, aber ich lief einfach weiter. Schneller als vorher. Weg von meinem zu Hause.

„_Ouu, cool! Wir haben einen Neuen!" _sagte auf einmal jemand in Gedanken zu mir und ein anderer antwortete: _„Juchuu, wer er wohl ist?!"_ Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das tat, aber ich antwortete: _„Ich bin ein Mädchen, ihr Trottel!" „Oh nein!",_ bekam ich als Antwort , _„Hoffentlich wird sie nicht genauso nervig, wie Zoe!"  
_Aufeinmal erklang eine dritte Stimme: „_Andrew, Justin! Seid still!_" Mir fiel auf, dass diese Stimme so einen komischen Doppelklang hatte. Aber die beiden anderen wurden still. Die dritte Stimme erklang wieder: „_Aber sag mal, Kind, bist du nicht verwirrt? Du musst doch mega viele Fragen haben…_"  
Ich lachte. Aber es klang nicht wie ein Lachen… eher wie eine Mischung aus Husten und Bellen… Allerdings machte ich mir keine Gedanken darüber. „_Ne… warum sollte ich? Also natürlich habe ich Fragen… aber die kann nur meine Mutter beantworten…_" Ich seufzte schwer. Dann merkte ich, dass ich immer noch lief. Oh mein Gott… ich bin gelaufen, ohne es zu wollen… Ich blieb stehen. Natürlich musste ich auf meine Füße schauen… oder soll ich lieber sagen: Pfoten?!

Ich schrie auf. Zumindest wollte ich das, aber aus meinem Mund… beziehungsweise Maul kam nur ein lautes Jaulen. Ich zuckte und schaute hinter mich. Was ich sah? Auf jeden Fall nicht nur den Wald, durch den ich gerade lief. Hinter mir war ein riesengroßes weißes Etwas… was wohl zu mir gehörte. Ich drehte mich vorsichtshalber. Das Teil drehte sich mit, dann entdeckte ich einen weißen felligen Schwanz. Dem ersten Jauler folgte ein zweiter. „_Bitte was ist hier los?!_" schrie ich in Gedanken.  
Es war doch nicht normal, dass ich nun ein riesengroßes weißes Etwas war und mit anderen in meinem KOPF redete… oder?! Was ging hier bitte vor?!  
Okay, noch mal langsam, ich hatte ein großes, weißes, felliges Etwas hinter mir, wahrscheinlich mein Körper… ich hatte einen wuschigen Schwanz und 2 Hinter- und Vorderbeine. Eine Schnauze hatte ich auch und ich stieß Jauler aus. Okay, ich hatte eine Theorie. Um sicher zu gehen, ich versuchte was zu sagen, aber alles was aus meinem weißen Maul kam, war in Bellen. Oh Mein Gott, das konnte nicht wahr sein, ich war ein… Wolf oder ein Hund… Aber wie…?

„_Mädchen, alles wird gut! Du bist ein Wolf. Ein Gestaltwandeler eigentlich, aber eigentlich nennen wir uns Werwölfe. Den Rest werden wir dir gleich erklären. Andrew, hol mal bitte Nikita und Zoe. Wir erklären es ihr zusammen, wie bei jedem Neuankömmling._" Und sofort verschwanden Andrews Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. „_Nikita?!_", fragte ich aufgeret, „_Meinst du etwa meinen Nikita? Also Nikita Harsen?!_" Ich merkte, dass Finn verdutzt war. „_Ähm, ja… DIESER Nikita… warum?" _Oh mein Gott! Ich konnte endlich wieder Nikita sehen! Meinen einzigen besten Freund, den ich je hatte. Irgendwann hatte meine Mutter mich von ihm ferngehalten, da ich zu schnell wuchs. Außerdem war er kein guter Umgang für mich, laut meiner Mom. Ich knurrte, an dem Gedanken an sie. „Oh mein Gott… du bist Cl-" Genau in diesem Moment kamen drei neue Gedanken hinzu. Eine erkannte ich, oder auch zwei? Die erste war auf jeden Fall die von Andrew. Und die zweite?

„_Nikita?_", fragte ich zögernd. Ja, ich bekam meine Bestätigung… „_Claire?! Oh mein Gott… du bist es wirklich, oder? Oh Gott… ich dachte… ich dachte, ich hätte nie wieder die Möglichkeit, mit dir zu reden… ich meine, ich dachte nicht, dass du auch zu einem Riesenwolf mutierst… Oh Gott ey, das gibt es nicht… Beweg dich nicht vom Fleck, ich bin sofort bei dir!" _Wie konnte ich mich denn nicht bewegen, nh? Ich würde gleich meinen besten Freund wiedersehen! Wenn ich wüsste, von wo er kommen würde, würde ich ihm sofort entgegenlaufen. Dann hörte ich zwei Gedanken. Den ersten von Justin: „_Krass… sie ist wirklich DIE Claire… Finn, wir können sie nicht ins Rudel aufnehmen… Sie ist gefährlich…" _Der andere Gedanke war von Nikita: „_Ich komme von Westen…" _

Ich drehte mich um 180° und rannte direkt los, den Kommentar von Justin hatte ich schon lange vergessen. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, und hätten Niki und ich nicht gebremst, wären wir ineinander geknallt. Sind wir zwar jetzt auch, aber nur leicht…  
Ich rappelte mich hoch. „_Oh mein Gott, Niki! Ich bin so froh, dich wieder zu sehen, auch wenn es das letzte Mal als Mensch war, aber… Niki…? Nikita?!"_ Ich starrte ihn an. Und er mich. Sein Maul war ein wenig offen. Man könnte glatt meinen, dass er mich an_gaffte._ „_Oh, sorry Claire… Die Sache ist bloß die… du bist… naja, du bist einfach wunderschön!"_ Ich sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Ich und wunderschön?! Das ich nicht lache… Aber dann sah ich mich durch seine Augen. Und was ich sah… also ich war echt… nicht gerade etwas, was man hässlich bezeichnen konnte. „_Siehst du, was ich meine?" _fragte Niki mich. Ich nickte bloß und horchte auf die Anderen. Ich war die einzige weiße unter diesen Wölfen…  
Nikita stand wieder auf, drückte seinen Kopf kurz an meinen. „_Komm, lass uns wieder zu den anderen gehen…!_" meinte er und ging wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen wir bei den anderen an. Ein Wolf schaute abwartend in unsere Richtung. „_So, da ihr jetzt da seid, können wir ja unsere Vorstellrunde beginnen…_" Es war Finn, er grinste und streckte die Zunge raus, was eher einer Gruselgrimasse, als einem Grinsen glich. Finn war ein schwarzer Wolf mit ein paar weißen Härchen um den Hals und im Gesicht. Er war der größte von allen. „_Also, ich bin Finn und der Alphawolf. Der andere schwarze da ist Andrew. Er ist der Betawolf." _Ich sah zu Andrew. Er war schwarz und hatte an den Beinen, dem Bauch, dem Hals und im Gesicht grau-weiße Musterung. Um ehrlich zu sein, er sah süß aus…  
Nikita knurrte und Zoe stichelte: „_Pass auf Claire, erstens, Andrew ist glücklich vergeben, und zweitens, hier könnte es ziemlich hart zu gehen, Niki ist eifersüchtig!" _Nikita knurrte noch lauter und sprang auf einen Wolf zu. Wahrscheinlich war es Zoe. Wenn man auf das Mädchen sah, sah man einen typischen grauen Wolf, was aber nicht hieß, dass sie hässlich war. Sie war sogar ausgesprochen hübsch. Ihr Maul war weiß, ebenso der untere Hals und ihr Bauch. Um die Ohren hatte sie leicht braun.

„_Ja, wie du dir schon gedacht hast… das ist Zoe. Ja, sie hat eine gewöhnliche Fellfarbe, aber es ist nicht langweilig, oder? Sie war bis jetzt unser einziges Mädchen und deshalb so ziemlich unten durch im Rudel." _Meinte Finn. „_Aber, jetzt wo du da bist, ändert sich das hoffentlich. Der Rote da hinten ist Justin. Er hat eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Fellfarbe, nicht wahr?_" Ja, er hatte echt eine coole Farbe. Er war rötlich-braun mit vielen grauen Stellen auf dem ganzen Körper. Er war um ehrlich zu sein, sehr klein, dafür aber wahrscheinlich umso wendiger.

Ich sah wieder zu Nikita und Zoe. Nikita hatte auch ein eigenartiges Fell. Er war dunkellbraun-grau, nur seine Beine, sein Bauch und seine Schnauze waren besch. Es sah auch süß aus…  
„_Nikita, Zoe! Es reicht jetzt! Hört auf!"_, befahl Finn und augenblicklich ließen die beiden von sich ab. Nikita kam wieder zu mir und ich roch Blut… „_Niki… warum riecht es nach Blut?"_ fragte ich also aber er winkte ab. „_Die Wunde ist schon lange verheilt. Ich will auch was zu unseren Rudelmitgliedern sagen. Zoe ist eigentlich eine relativ stille und ist oft gereizt… Mich wundert es, dass sie sich gerade über mich lustig gemacht hat… weil normalerweise ist Justin hier der Rudelclown…" _Zoe, die uns gerade den Rücken zugewandt hatte, drehte sich augenblicklich um. Sie blickte Nikita angriffslustig an. „_Ich und leicht reizbar? Und was redest du da eigentlich Nikita?! Wer bist denn dann du, wenn ich schon still bin. Du hast nie wirklich was gesagt… Hast dich immer überall rausgehalten und so…"_ Sie sah belustigt aus und ihr Blick huschte kurz zu mir. „_Darf ich raten? Damit ist jetzt auch Schluss?" _

Nikita schaute auch belustigt, sagte aber nichts kam nah neben mich. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Ich hatte ihn wirklich vermisst.  
„_Ich habe dich auch vermisst! Ich durfte dir aber nichts sagen, niemand darf von uns Wölfen wissen! Ich habe den anderen aber total in den Ohren gehangen, so mal du ja sowieso schon mittendrin gesteckt hast…",_ dachte er. Ich sah ihn bloß verständnislos an. Was meinte er? Ich war doch heute erst Werwolf geworden…  
Er trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute mich entgeistert an. „_Ist das dein Ernst?! Du weißt es nicht?! Deine Mutter hat dir nichts davon erzählt?", _er war ziemlich überrascht. Ich merkte, wie die anderen ihre Unterhaltungen unterbrachen um uns zuzuhören. Ich seufzte und alles was ich sagte war: „_Nein, sie hat mir noch nie irgendetwas erzählt…_"

„_Kein Wunder"_, sagte auf einmal Finn, „_Wenn du mein Kind wärst, hätte ich dir DAS auch bis zur letzten Minute verschwiegen…" _Ich wurde echt langsam wahnsinnig… ich verstand nicht, worauf sie alle hinaus wollten. Ich jaulte wieder auf. _„Bitte, WAS hat sie mir verschwiegen?!" _stieß ich dabei aus.  
Ich hörte, wie ein paar Vögel erschrocken aus den Baumwipfeln flogen. Die Gedanken der anderen waren leer. Bis Nikita Finn fragte: „_Soll ich es ihr erklären? Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von euch dazu in der Lage wäre…" _Es kamen keine Einwände. _„Sowas ist abartig und unnormal…"_, knurrte Justin. Ich runzelte die Stirn und starrte Nikita starr an. _„Ich höre…"_, meinte ich ungeduldig.

Nikita fing an zu erzählen. _„Also… das ist ziemlich schwer zu erklären. Du bist… Nein, wir fangen anders an. Deine Mutter ist eine Wolfsfrau. Sie hat sich zwar nie verwandelt, aber sie stammt trotzdem von Wölfen ab. Naja, dann kam irgendwann mal ein kaltes Wesen in unsere Stadt." _Ich legte den Kopf schief_. „Ein kaltes Wesen ist ein Vampir, Claire. Deine Mutter und er haben sich ineinander verliebt. Heimlich, ohne dass es anfangs jemand wusste."_ Ich nahm nichts anderes wahr, als das Wort _Vampir_. Bitte was?! Es soll Vampire geben? Und einer davon sollte auch noch mein Vater sein?! Ich schnaubte. Was soll als nächstes kommen? Hexen, Geister oder Zentauren?!

Zoe lachte._ „Nein, von sowas haben wir bis jetzt noch nicht gehört…"_ Ich starrte sie an. Das kann nicht sein. Die wollen mich alle auf den Arm nehmen. Nein, ich träume. Sowas gibt es doch alles gar nicht… Es gibt keine Wölfe und auch keine Vampire und erstrecht keine Mischung aus beidem… Ich zwickte mir in den Rücken. Komm Claire. Wach auf und merk, dass das alles nur ein schlechter Traum ist.

* * *

**Okay**... Das war es erstmal von meiner Seite aus.  
Ich hoffe doch, dass ich vielleicht das ein oder andere Review bekomme. Egal ob Lob oder Kritik. Einfach nur schreiben ob es gut oder schlecht ist. Wenn es schlecht ist, wäre es schön auch zu lesen, wieso. :3  
Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag oder Abend! 3  
**Liebste Grüße, Card Game**


End file.
